


Наша участь известна

by Akar



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Het, Multi, Slash, Vampyr!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Cборник однострочников/





	1. Антон Соколов. G

Чума унесла не только тысячи жизней, но и его одержимость.  
Дануолл пал — когда умерла Джессамина. Дануолл начал восставать из руин — когда взошла Эмили.  
Второе не оставило Соколову времени. Они играли в спасителей — в богов, — но. Но имело ли значение, каким словом назвать игры со смертью, если они ради высшего блага.  
Город восставал из руин.  
Жизнь входила в колею.  
Соколов устал.  
Одержимость стерлась совместной работой над лекарством, морокой, которую принес с собой переезд в Карнаку, и бесчисленной вереницей дел.  
Он перестал искать встречи и, может, перестал бы думать, если бы только не незаконченный портрет.

Чужой пришел к нему на второй год и выглядел до странного довольным.


	2. Дауд/Чужой. G. Преканон

Дауду шестнадцать, когда Чужой приходит первый раз.

Он спит на корабле, вымотанный двумя сутками бодрствования. Под мерную качку и беззвучное пение китов.

Чужой — вечный мальчишка, любопытный по-детски и научившийся быть взрослым за тысячи лет, — выглядит его ровесником. Выглядит сказкой, живым мифом, тем, про кого рассказывала бы по секрету самая старая ведьма на Серконосе.

И Дауд смотрит на него как на картину, как на мифическое животное, как на мираж, как на бога. Хочет — и иррационально боится, — протянуть руку. Ему кажется: мираж истает, распадется на нити мироздания, стоит только коснуться.

Чужой просто смеется над ним и говорит: «не сегодня».

Просыпаясь в душной каюте, Дауд не знает, что он — Сломан? Загипнотизирован? Зачарован? — будет искать следующей встречи сам.

Что Чужой ему ответит.


	3. Эмили/Корво. G. D2 постканон, плохой финал

«И жили они долго и счастливо».

Хороший конец бывает только в сказках.

Корво учил ее иной вере и был живым подтверждением возможности невозможного. Корво спас ее. Корво остался застывшим каменным изваянием возле трона.

Единственным, кто не предаст.

Единственным, кто не солжет.

Каменная статуя не может осудить, не может…

Иногда Эмили думала: что бы сказал Корво? Он гордился бы ей, утопившей своих врагов в их собственной крови? Он оценил бы, как она казнила изменников недрогнувшей рукой?

Эмили невесомо коснулась тонких губ Корво — под пальцами прохладный, гладкий мрамор вместо живого тепла. Прикрыла глаза, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

Корво будет рядом с ней всегда.


	4. Дауд/Билли. G. АУ

— Пойдем со мной.

Такие, как он, редко предлагают. Редко зовут. Только отдают приказы.

Сейчас, Билли видит, это правда лишь предложение.

Дауд сматывает удочки и зовет ее с собой. Похоже на сон или лихорадочный бред.

— Карнака, — говорит он на ее невысказанное «куда».

Тепло, солнце, может, виноградники. Покой.

И Билли смешно. Она, Дауд. И покой. Что вообще могло быть более нелепым.

— Нет, — говорит она наконец, — Мы купим корабль.

Кажется, она впервые в жизни ставит ему условие, и это получается так легко. Может, потому что она чувствует, что попала в какую-то невидимую правильную точку, и Дауд согласится.

Дауд ее не разочаровывает.


	5. Дауд, Чужой. G. АУ, где Чужой стал человеком намного раньше

— Положи на место, — сказал Дауд, не поворачиваясь.

— Ты такой скучный, — притворно вздохнул Чужой.

Уже не «Чужой», на самом деле, но Дауд понятия не имел, как его зовут: вредный мальчишка упорно молчал.

Вредный мальчишка последний раз был в материальном мире четыре тысячи лет назад и оказался абсолютно неприспособлен к существованию на этом плане бытия. Китобои смотрели на него, как на диковинное животное, но спрашивать не рисковали.

Билли подкармливала его стянутыми сладостями, Томас сердито шикал на всех, кто перешептывался о том, что на Чужой не иначе как его, Дауда, внебрачный сын. Дауд не знал, как его вообще угораздило на все это согласиться, но исправно следил, чтобы Чужой не убился в его присутствии.

И смирился с почти еженощной перспективой просыпаться от внимательного взгляда Чужого, который от привычки сталкерить за окружающими, конечно же, не избавился.


	6. Соколов/Билли. G

На корабельной кухне царил бардак.

С тех пор, как на судне поселился Соколов, бардак царил везде: творческая, мать его, личность. Гений, господствующий над хаосом.

Укатившаяся в коридор морковь, разбросанные повсюду книги, кисточки у полупустого чайника, аквариум с трупными осами.

Билли не могла объяснить самой себе, почему ее это не раздражало.

Может, потому что Соколов готовил в разы лучше нее, а наблюдать за тем, как он рисует, она могла все свободное время.

Может, потому что с ним этот корабль наконец стал местом, которое она могла назвать домом.


	7. Дауд. G. Vampyr!АУ

Дауд на пробу клацнул зубами.

Отросшие клыки мешались, но не слишком ощутимо.

Это все было похоже на тупую шутку какой-нибудь зловредной ведьмы, которой он когда-то наступил на хвост.

Пробитая кожа на шее — след чужих клыков, — резко начавшаяся аллергия на солнечный свет, и. И то, что он в бессознанке сожрал одного из своих людей. Рациональная часть сознания подсказывала, что он легко отделался: этого никто не увидел.

«Это вынужденная жертва, мой чемпион».

Голос в голове принадлежал будто бы… мальчишке.

Дауд ничего не хотел об этом знать, и ввязываться в какое-то непонятное дерьмо не хотел тоже, но подозревал, что у него не будет выбора.


	8. Корво. G. Vampyr!АУ

Корво поймал крысу — ускоренная реакция позволяла не прикладывать для этого никаких усилий, — и впился в нее клыками.

Он хотел бы сказать, что это было омерзительно, но теплая свежая кровь, стекающая в глотку, приносила удовлетворение. На секунды приглушала ставшие постоянными муки голода.

Так мало. Будто не облегчение, а издевка над самим собой.

Бьющаяся в висках мысль о том, что человеческая кровь с крысиной не может и сравниться, с каждым днем становилась все навязчивее.


	9. Дауд. G. Модерн!АУ

Его «клуб» в Карнаке быстрее ожидаемого обрел популярность в узких кругах.

Что ж. В конце концов, подпольные бои были отличным способом скинуть напряжение. Или подзаработать на тотализаторе.

Дауд завел вышибал и никогда не выходил на ринг сам. Бывший киллер, он мог бы легко выбить дурь из любого, решившего, что он выше правил, или из любого, пожелавшего бросить ему вызов.

Выбить дурь, вскрыть грудную клетку, выпотрошить, свернуть шею. Что угодно. Он никогда не учился драться, только убивать.

В отстраненном наблюдении за боем он нашел… некую медитативность.

Дела шли хорошо.

А он сам… Может, в один из дней он возьмет себе кого-то в ученики.


	10. Корво, Дауд. АУ. Герцог Корво, Дауд - глава тайной полиции

Корво нашел его сам.

Дауд проглотил скверную шутку — «все-таки передумал, лорд-защитник?» — потому что Корво удивил его снова. Сильнее, чем в Затопленном Квартале.

Он бы спросил «зачем тебе я?», но достаточно хорошо знал себе — пусть и не до конца оправившемуся от ран, пусть и медленно теряющему связь с Бездной, — цену.

***

Дауд никогда никому не служил и, в какой-то степени, гордился этим.

Но сейчас. В нем не взыграло чувство долга перед родиной, Дауд прожил слишком долго для подобного «просветления», но он чувствовал, что он должен. Не Корво, не юной Эмили и даже не покойной Джессамине.

Самому себе.

Медленно опуститься перед Корво на одно колено оказалось проще, чем он ожидал.


	11. Билли. G

Билли смотрит с причала, как догорает корабль.

В сущности, это смешно: у нее снова ничего, кроме, пожалуй, чемодана и цели. Обещания, данного мертвецу.

Почти так же, как было в детстве. До Дауда.

Она снова одна, только теперь у нее есть четкая цель.

Может, не Чужой был виноват во всем, что они наделали. Может, Чужой не был виноват ни в чем вообще.

Но она видела достаточно, чтобы утвердиться в одном: мир ничего не потеряет без него. Может, ему даже станет лучше.

Может, она умрет, пытаясь.

В любом случае, что ей терять.


End file.
